


Like Defeating Lightning

by summerstorm



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're standing on the huge balcony of his hotel room, a stop on her way from finally taking down Lightning to a warm bath in her apartment, and she couldn't be more pleased to have been caught climbing a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Defeating Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For a movie title drabble meme, prompt "Nate/Vanessa + Revenge of the Nerds." I've never seen that movie so this doesn't actually have anything to do with it except that I thought comics and that led me to superheroes. I love superhero AUs. Um, anyway, I haven't watched GG since season 2, so it may show.

"Vanessa?"

The voice is familiar—male, similar age range to her own—and mellow, not like someone after an exclusive or looking to get lucky or ready to fight. It's that last concern that makes her turn to face him, and the familiarity why she keeps her mask around her neck, where it was when she heard her name.

It's amazing relief that rushes through her when she instantly recognizes who that voice belongs to.

"Nate! I haven't seen you in ages," she says, feeling her face open up into a grin as her shoulders relax and he runs to give her a hug.

They're standing on the huge balcony of his hotel room, a stop on her way from finally taking down Lightning to a warm bath in her apartment, and she couldn't be more pleased to have been caught climbing a building.

"You've been fighting crime," Nate says, expression between amused and awed. It's one of the biggest ego boosts Vanessa's had in a while, the way he seems so happy and proud of her, and she just defeated _Lightning_. This is seriously better than that. It's less dangerous, for one thing, and the reason it's happening is not that a supervillain with technological powers shut down a high school gym during prom, taking the student body hostage. This wasn't caused by anything like that. This is one hundred percent awesome.

"That's my excuse; what's yours?"

Nate laughs. "That's a really boring story. I'd have to tell you that over coffee so you won't fall asleep before I'm done," he says, guiding her into the room.

"If that coffee involves letting me use your shower, I'm in," she says, slipping out of her trench coat.

"That's definitely," Nate begins, clearing his throat. "That can definitely be arranged."

She's still wearing her uniform, and she can feel his eyes on her. It's a pretty standard uniform, which is unfortunate, because it sort of bothers her that she had to fall into the sexy catlike heroine trope. The thing is, nothing else gave her the same amount of protection and movibility.

"Actually," she says, feeling daring, because there's no sign of anybody else here, and she really misses knowing someone doesn't just want her because they've recognized her as Lens, "if you want, you can start telling me there."


End file.
